Horreur
by Jouhin
Summary: Après une journée de durs labeurs, Shuichi rentre plus tôt et là... Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.


**Titre :** Horreur.

**Auteur :** Jouhin.

**Bêta :** Hiniku.

**Disclaimer :** Le manga n'est point de moi. Par contre le cauchemar, à mon plus grand regret, m'appartient.

**Genre :** YAOI. Romance, angst, drame et du réconfort à la fin.

**Rating :** T.

**Paring :** Yuki/Shu et...

**Résumé :** Après une journée de durs labeurs, Shuichi rentre plus tôt et là... Horreur.

**Note :** C'est un cauchemar que j'ai fait -frissons. Rêver de Gravitation, le pied, mais de ça, non.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Horreur.**

Quand la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit, elle fit place à un Shuichi mort de fatigue, les yeux à moitié fermés par la lourdeur de ses paupières, le pas las. Sans un bruit, il pénétra dans la pénombre du couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui, puis retira tant bien que mal ses chaussures, prenant appui sur le mur d'une main. Il ôta son manteau noir et l'accrocha dans la penderie, laissant échapper un petit soupir de quiétude.

Alléluia ! Il était enfin rentré !

Bien qu'il ne soit que quatorze heures, il était épuisé comme s'il avait travaillé pendant des jours sans s'arrêter. Son corps était lourd, sa gorge était sèche, irritée d'avoir trop chanté sous les coups de bazooka de son manageur cinglé. Pour combler le tout, il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable et son estomac ne cessait de geindre du manque de nourriture. Il s'était encore réveillé en retard ce matin et avait donc par conséquent sauté le petit déjeuner et K ne lui avait accordé aucune minute de répit pour manger un casse-croûte.

Un de ces jours, il allait y laisser la peau à pousser son corps dans ses derniers retranchements...

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas morne. L'urgence première était de se sustenter, s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans les pommes, secundo il irait voir son Yuki d'amour dans son antre, autrement dit le bureau. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il se dirigea, toujours en restant dans le noir, vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit. Il lui fallait du sucre.

Maintenant !

Il prit le premier truc qui lui passa sous la main, à savoir un succulent gâteau aux fraises, déjà à moitié mangé. Il posa l'assiette sur la table avec un petit sourire fatigué. Il allait le déguster ce savoureux gâteau. Aucun doute à ce sujet.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à s'asseoir, un léger bruit lui parvint aux oreilles. Une sorte de petite plainte. Il contempla longuement le gâteau, soucieux, un pincement aux lèvres.

Que faire ? Satisfaire son estomac ou alors son élan de curiosité...

La curiosité l'emporta sur la faim et Shuichi sortit de la cuisine, remontant le sombre couloir, direction la source du bruit.

Yuki avait peut-être besoin de son aide ? Peut-être avait-il eu un malaise ? Dans ce cas, il se devait d'agir au plus vite.

Tout en avançant, Shuichi put voir la porte du bureau entrouverte et plusieurs bruits de fracas se firent soudainement entendre.

Se pouvait-il que cela soit un cambrioleur ?

Que faire ? Le surprendre ou l'épier ?

L'épier serait sans doute le mieux. De plus, si c'était un Monsieur Muscle, il n'avait aucune chance.

Il inspira et expira profondément avec le moins de bruit possible et s'approcha de la porte, regardant par la petite ouverture. Son corps se figea soudainement, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, son coeur se mit à battre violemment et une sensation d'horreur lui noua l'estomac.

Diverses choses étaient sur le sol : feuilles, stylos, coupe-papier, cigarettes et même une canette de bière, le contenu complètement renversé sur le plancher. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le tétanisa, non loin de là. En travers du bureau, une jeune femme brune était allongée, les bras rejetés négligemment au-dessus de sa tête, de petits bruits échappant d'entre ses lèvres, son chemisier blanc à moitié ouvert et sa jupe noire retroussée autour de sa taille, alors que Yuki poussait rapidement entre ses cuisses qu'elle avait entourées autour du bassin du romancier, de **son** amoureux.

Dans l'urgence du moment, l'écrivain avait simplement ouvert la braguette de son pantalon noir, certainement dans l'impatience de satisfaire sa libido débordante. D'où il était, le chanteur pouvait voir la mâchoire de Yuki se crisper de plus en plus, dû au plaisir accablant qu'il devait ressentir sur le coup, ainsi que la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes, roulant lentement sur son beau visage, se perdant dans son cou et se fondant dans le col de sa chemise bleu foncé. Le visage de la femme, bien que partiellement visible d'où il se tenait, exprimait l'extase. Il l'avait déjà vu, il en était sûr mais impossible de se souvenir de l'endroit et du moment.

Quelle importance de toute façon !

Le visage de Shuichi s'assombrit en entendant les halètements du blond ; il y prenait du plaisir, ça se voyait. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre ses cuisses. Une furieuse envie de meurtre le prit aux tripes alors que ses yeux suivaient chaque geste, chaque émotion des deux protagonistes de la scène. Les gravant à tout jamais dans son esprit.

Comment Yuki osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il s'adonner à une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air ? Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors que la vieille, pour la première fois, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, que sans lui, il ne savait pas comment il ferait...

Tout ça n'était donc que du vent. Un stupide mensonge pour, encore une fois, le mettre dans son lit et satisfaire sa libido.

Il avait été tellement heureux, mais maintenant la seule chose qu'il ressentait, était l'amertume et la colère. Il en avait assez d'être pris pour un idiot. N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert en subissant son viol ! Méritait-il ça ? Certainement pas. Il valait bien plus que ça.

Maudit soit Yuki ! Maudite soit cette femme !

Si seulement il avait ce coupe-papier sous la main... Il la tuerait et ferait souffrir Yuki jusqu'à temps qu'il implore de le tuer. Il sentait son sang bouillonner à l'intérieur de ses veines rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer d'avoir leur sang sur les mains. Chacun avait tort de se fier à son apparence de frêle jeune homme. Tout le monde avait une part d'obscurité à l'intérieur de soi.

Tous !

Et il n'échappait pas à la règle...

Un sourire malsain se peignit sur son visage, d'habitude si doux et si lumineux. Ce Shuichi venait de rendre l'âme. Dans un élan de rage non contenue, Shuichi poussa la porte d'une main, l'envoyant se heurter violemment contre le mur, alertant les deux occupants des lieux. Le regard ambré et fiévreux de Yuki se perdit dans les iris devenues noirs du chanteur, les mains toujours posées sur les hanches de sa partenaire.

Shuichi entra lentement dans la pièce, avançant d'un pas lent dans le bureau, tel un prédateur sur le point de sauter sur sa proie. Le regard toujours rivé sur le romancier, il se baissa puis se releva dans un silence à faire frémir. La femme n'osait pas parler, certainement la peur qui devait lui nouer les entrailles. L'air de la pièce était tendu, oppressant.

« - Shuichi... murmura le romancier.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Yuki, chuchota le chanteur. Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Il se posta rapidement près du blond, le regard hargneux puis d'un geste vif abattit son arme sur la poitrine de la femme, ne quittant pas son amoureux des yeux.

« - Tu vas souffrir. »

...

Dans un hurlement à faire geindre les morts, Shuichi se redressa dans le lit, imbibé de sueur, la respiration saccadée, comme s'il était resté trop longtemps en apnée et le regard exorbité, se perdant tout autour de la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qui n'était apparemment pas là, tenant fermement le drap contre son torse dénudé, d'un poing légèrement tremblant.

Mon dieu !

Ça avait l'air tellement réel. Les émotions, les sensations. Cette rage et ce... ce sang sur ses mains. Il avait tué... Il avait tué une innocente femme par colère. Non, non, il ne serait jamais capable d'une telle chose. Ce n'était pas lui, il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à une personne intentionnellement. Il n'était pas un meurtrier.

« - Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça, idiot ! Tu veux ameuter tout l'immeuble où quoi », gronda soudainement la voix de Yuki, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il avait été alerté par le cri d'effroi de son jeune amoureux et avait rapidement quitté son bureau, inquiet.

Shuichi tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le regard vide, effrayant, selon le point de vue du romancier. Le chanteur ferma un bref instant les paupières, mais assez longtemps pour revoir Yuki prendre du plaisir entre les cuisses de cette femme. La nouvelle voisine du palier du dessus. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Subitement, il éclata en sanglots. La pression dans son corps était trop intense. Il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension. Il camoufla son visage dans ses deux mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Il sentit le lit s'abaisser à ses côtés, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas que l'écrivain le voie comme ça. Aussi faible.

Deux bras l'entourèrent au niveau des épaules et il se lova contre le corps de son amoureux, enterrant son visage dans son cou, agrippant la chemise blanche de ses deux poings.

« - Calme-toi... Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, rien d'autre. Tout va bien, je suis là », chuchota Yuki au creux de son oreille, une main lui caressant les cheveux et l'autre en faisant de même avec son dos.

Il n'aimait pas voir son petit chanteur dans un tel état. Ça le rendait triste même s'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement au principal intéressé.

« - Shuichi... »

Ce dernier releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans les deux iris ambre.

« - Tu veux me raconter », proposa tranquillement l'aîné.

Yuki vit à ce moment-là comme deux oreilles de chat noires s'aplatir sur la tête du chanteur. Il savait que Shuichi ne dirait rien. Enfin pour le moment.

« - Reste avec moi, Yuki, marmonna Shu, baissant les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

- Allonge-toi », ordonna le romancier.

Shuichi s'exécuta aussitôt. Il observa Yuki se lever et retirer sa chemise, puis la poser sur une chaise pour ensuite venir dans le lit. Le blond l'administra à la cuillère, enroulant fermement ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Retourne dormir... »

Shuichi ferma les yeux, soupirant sous les douces caresses apaisantes de son amoureux.

Maudit cauchemar !

* * *

**Commentaire de fin :** J'ai enfin fini. J'suis bien contente, maintenant faut que j'essaye d'oublier ce stupide cauchemar à la noix.

J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins un peu... Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas très forte pour le angst.

C'est dur de mettre un cauchemar par écrit.

Bon je vous laisse.

review...


End file.
